Star Trek: Final Frontier 02: Eve of Twilight
by rylansato
Summary: The crew of the Alexandria find themselves on the other side of the rift and in an alternate timeline where Earth has been destroyed, Humanity is damn near extinct and only few starships remain, including the NX-01. Allensworth will have to face his own moral and ethical being while dealing with Starfleet protocols as he faces certain decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Trip Tucker stood behind the navigator on the bridge of the Enterprise. The ship was taking a beating from the Xindi. The Intrepid had just lost its port nacelle and was backing off. It was now just the Enterprise and the Neptune class ship. He wasn't sure if they were going to get out of this one. A beeping came from tactical.

"Our forward shields are collapsing." Reed said.

Tucker really didn't want to hear that. Then a beeping came from his left at Hoshi's station.

"Hull breaches on B deck. C deck." Hoshi called not looking away from her station.

Then, another set of beeping filled the havoc filled bridge.

"They're targeting the bridge." Reed said with urgency.

Hoshi looked over to Reed then to Trip with a very concerned look on her face hoping that the readings were wrong. Trip had to think fast to try and avoid the bridge being destroyed.

"Hard to port." Trip ordered.

Once again, another set of beeps sounded.

"Sir, there's another ship coming in." Reed said. "It's…it's…I don't know. It says the ship is called Alexandria."

The bridge crew of the NX-01 watched as the giant Sovereign class Alexandria swooped into the scene.

"Lock phasers on the Xindi ships and fire." Allensworth ordered.

The two ends of the phaser array glowed and moved towards each other and fired once they met. The Insectoid Xindi ship had no chance to survive. After three seconds of being hit with the Type 12 phaser beam the ship exploded. The Reptilian Xindi ship came in and fired across its bow, the Xindi's weapons did little to no damage against the starship's shields.

"Fire photon torpedoes."

The Alexandria fired three photon torpedoes from its aft launcher on its saucer section. Two of the torpedoes struck the ship sending it spiraling out of control.

"The Reptilian Xindi ship is disabled, sir." Fulks said. "The other Xindi ships are moving off."

"Hail the Enterprise, Mr. Merriell."

Merriell pressed a few buttons and to Allensworth's surprise, he saw Trip Tucker instead of Jonathan Archer. He had no idea what was going on why the Enterprise was fighting the Xindi and why Tucker was in charge of the Enterprise. History never recorded a battle in this area. Guess there was time for questions later.

"This is Captain Jermaine Allensworth of the Federation Starship Alexandria. Can we be of assistance?"

 _Captain's Log: Supplemental. Due to a_ _n anomaly_ _in the Mirai sector_ _, we've ended up in the past and in a time that never happened according to history. A time where Earth was destroyed, six thousand humans remain of the species, the Enterprise NX-01 was in a battle with the Xindi and Charles Trip Tucker was in command instead of Jonathan Archer. We've invited the command crew to beam over and talk with us about what has changed. It would appear that both sides will have to explain how they've ended up here._

Allensworth stood up from his seat at the head of the filled for once conference table. The guests from the Enterprise had taken up six of the seats leaving the other six to be filled by Allensworth, Sparhawk, Merriell, Nycz, Plumley and Zofchak. Fulks was left standing.

"So, you're telling me that the Xindi destroyed Earth and all that is left of humanity is in this system?"

Trip nodded his head. "That's correct, Captain."

"So what happened that caused Captain Archer to be relieved of command?" Allensworth asked.

"Twelve years ago," T'Pol began. "Captain Archer suffered an injury from a spatial anomaly that affected his hippocampus and was unable to form long term memories. I was then put in command of the Enterprise. I stepped down from my commission and Captain Tucker took over."

Allensworth thought about the information he was just given for a moment as Zofchak spoke up.

"History records different events from your voyages. It was mentioned that a spatial anomaly did slide through Enterprise but Captain Archer only suffered a concussion."

"Captain Archer," Allensworth said. "I'd like you to see Dr. Plumley to undergo some brain scans."

"Actually, Captain." Phlox said. "We've figured out how to get rid of these parasites. These parasites reside outside time and space and we've already performed part of the procedure and according to our scans, the parasites we eliminated only hours ago disappeared from the scans that I took twelve years ago. I'd like to finish the procedure."

"Certainly. Do whatever it takes. If there is any thing you need on this ship, our facilities are open to you."

Phlox nodded in thanks with his non Denobulan smile.

"That answers the question in why the change in the timeline but we still don't have an answer for why we were sent here instead of into the past."

"I have a theory, sir." Zofchak said. "It could be similar to when Captain Kirk and his crew entered the parallel universe."

"Can you explain more on that?"

"I think maybe due to the destruction of multiple varied warp drives in combination with the Omega molecule. We don't know the full capacity of the Omega molecule other than if it explodes in an area, starships cannot maintain a stable warp field. It had an effect on that region of space and sent us into a parallel universe where Captain Archer was relieved of command."

"But why here and now?" Sparhawk asked.

"That's the tricky part of these types of things," Zofchak said. "Kirk and his crew beamed up through an ion storm and ended up in a parallel universe. Us being sent to this time could just be by chance similar to the time Captain Sisko and two members of his crew were sent back to the early twenty-first century during the Bell Riots."

"Yes but the location was the same," Merriell said. "They were beaming to San Francisco and they arrived there but not in the right time. The time may have been random but their location was still the same. We were in the Gamma Quadrant and now we're back in the Alpha Quadrant and in the twenty-second century and not to mention in another universe where humanity is damn near extinct."

"Voyager ended up in the twenty-first century due to a temporal rift. They went from the Delta Quadrant to Earth. I think we were just at the whim of the anomaly and thrown here at random.

"Yeah I remember that event," Allensworth said. "Captain Braxton was sent to the middle of the 20th century while we were thrown to the end of the century. No real explanation why we were sent to those particular times." The captain sat back in his chair; not having a definite answer really bugged him. "Captain Tucker, what is the status of your ship? Judging by the look of the outer hull, it looks like you could use some help repairing the ship."

Trip nodded. "We appreciate any help you can muster."

Allensworth turned to his officers. "Commander, I want you to send some engineering teams over to the NX-01 and assist them with repairs. Doctor Plumley, I want you to help their medical staff with their wounded. They took quite a beating so I'm sure they have a lot."

"It may be better to beam their wounded to the Alexandria. Our sickbay can hold more patients and we have a bigger medical staff than that of the standard NX class complement."

"Very well," Allensworth said. "Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Zofchak and his engineering crew occupied various areas of the NX-01. The chief engineer himself was underneath the communication station, repairing the console. He wasn't used to the old technology of the NX class starships. Old was a relative term, it was old for him but current for the Enterprise crew. He had to bring over a portable replicator to replicate parts for various consoles. There was no way they had any parts that would have been compatible with a two hundred-year-old starship.

He was also a bit excited to be on the historic Enterprise with its famous crew. Of course, this ship and its crew were from an alternate universe but it was them nonetheless.

"How is the console coming along?" a female voice asked. Zofchak slid out to see the Enterprise comm officers, Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato standing over him. He was captivated by her.

"It's…uh, almost finished," Dustin said.

"I'm impressed," she said. "Usually this type of damage would take weeks or even months to repair." Zofchak attached a few more relays and heard the console power up.

"That should do it," he said. A smile appeared on Sato's face.

"Very nice," she said. "I think this thing works better than it did when it was first created." She extended a hand to help the engineer to his feet.

"It is very surreal to be on the actual bridge of the NX-01 with the actual crew that isn't on a holodeck."

"Holodeck?"

A grin appeared on Zofchak's face. "Just one of many things on starships now."  
"Commander," Fulks said. Zofchak looked over to see the security chief standing nearby with a look on his face. "Do you have a moment?"  
"Excuse me for a moment," Zofchak said to Sato before stepping over to Fulks. "What do you got?"

"I was going over the Enterprise's sensor logs to see if they picked up anything from when we entered this time and I came across the name of this system. It's the Ceti Alpha system and the planet they're on is Ceti Alpha Five."

Zofchak's eyes widened. He tapped his comm badge. "Zofchak to Commander Sparhawk."

"Come in," Allensworth said as he set his PADD to the side. The doors parted to reveal Commander Sparhawk. Allensworth could tell that something was bothering his first officer. "What can I do for you?"

Sparhawk stepped into the ready room with the doors closing behind him. "Sir, what is our plan for the Enterprise crew?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Allensworth said. "Do we let them carry on their own lives regardless of the Xindi threat or do we take them with us? My training would tell me to leave them here but my ethics and morals tell me the opposite. We put them all on the ship and bring them back to our time."  
"Some of the senior officers have been asking me this question and they believe we should take them with us, especially since humanity will not survive. They're always going to be on the run from the Xindi and they know they're here. Even if they were to survive against the Xindi, they'll get wiped out when Ceti Alpha Six explodes. This is a divergent timeline so it wouldn't affect our history."  
"Yes, but bringing in new people into our timeline is frowned upon," Allensworth said. "While we are already involved in driving off the Xindi for now, we can't make any hasty decisions yet. We will treat their wounded, repair their ship and treat them as guests as we would anyone else while at the same time trying to figure out how to get back to our own time. We will cross those bridges when we come to them."

Zofchak and Hoshi walked through the corridors of the Alexandria. Dustin was concerned about the fate of the Enterprise crew. He wanted to give them some sort of respite from the horrors of this timeline. Judging by the condition of their ship, he could only imagine just how bad it had been for them. Even during the worst parts of the Dominion War, it probably didn't come close to facing extinction.

Hoshi was in awe ever since she stepped off the transporter pad. Dustin felt a little proud to be showing off the ship. His next task would be showing Captain Tucker the engine room.

"So where are we going?" Hoshi asked.

"Well first, I have to meet someone and then we will go to another place so that you can relax," Dustin said. Hoshi noticed a smirk on his face.

They arrived at a set of doors that Hoshi assumed were someone's quarters. Dustin pressed a button on the panel next to the door. The doors swished open and Dustin stepped through. Hoshi stopped at the threshold.

"You can come in," he said. "These are my quarters." Hoshi stepped in but not too far from the door. She heard another set of doors open. She turned around and saw young girl come running out and wrapped her arms around Dustin's waist.

"You're back," Kennedy said. "What happened? Where are we?"

"It's going to take some time to explain?" Dustin said. "Anyway, do you know who this is?"

Kennedy looked past Dustin to their guest, who waved to her. "It looks like Hoshi Sato of the NX-01."

Hoshi looked to Dustin. "She knows her stuff."

"Papa, didn't you say Hoshi was very cute and wished you lived in her time?" Kennedy asked. Dustin blushed and Hoshi laughed.

"So…Kennedy," Dustin said trying to change the subject. "Do you want to visit Kyoto?" He could feel Hoshi staring at him. He turned his head and smiled.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We're in the Ceti Alpha system and Earth was destroyed."

"Wait what?" Kennedy asked. "Earth was destroyed? And how are we in the Ceti Alpha system? We were in the Gamma Quadrant."

Dustin chuckled. "Okay, we ended up in some alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed and we're in the past as you can see." He turned to Hoshi. "And you'll just have to see what I mean."

Counselor Nycz walked through the colony on Ceti Alpha V. She wanted to get an idea of the mentality of the populace and see if there was anything she could do to help. Many people stared at her as she walked through the grounds. This, the last human colony in existence, housed the remaining 6,000 humans. She had a hard time wrapping her head around that fact. Earth, the colonies on the moon, the Martian colonies, every single location that housed humans were destroyed, except for this one but the Xindi knew they were here. This was a reality she did not want to experience. She was from New Berlin and to even think that no longer existed stirred feelings inside her, even though she knew her New Berlin was safe. She figured they might as well evacuate everyone and take them back to the 24th century. If she was captain this wouldn't be an issue. She'd take the survivors back with her. A Sovereign class starship could house a little over 10,000 refugees. All she could do now is trust her captain to make the decision. Regardless of which one he'd make, she'd have to follow it.

She looked around at the people and while some of them looked happy on the surface, it didn't take a Betazoid to feel that these people were incredibly frightened. She couldn't blame them. They've lost everything and they're just one step away from total annihilation, whether it's by the Xindi or Ceti Alpha VI exploding in about a hundred years from now.


End file.
